Fantasia Cafe ( one of those vampire Rin x Len stories )
by s.otaku
Summary: Hi , My name's Rin Kagamine... I live in a normal home i have parents and a teenage-girl life...and i have my best friend...I'm basically your normal teenage girl...with a normal life...well... except for the fact that i work in a vampire cafe and that vampires are real... but other than that my life normal...i guess READ TO FIND OUT MORE AND PLEASE REVIEW( 1000x ) RIN x LEN
1. Chapter 1

Good!-…morning?...afternoon?...evening?... no? . okay I'll just shut up yeah hello people of the world. I'm starting up a new story , and nooo I'm just writing this story down so I won't forget it , now onwards to the story!. Oh yeah and this awesome game I was playing inspired me to write this

**Disclaimer: No S Otaku / Stef doesn't own Vocaloid **

**- - - - - - - -** **- - - - - - - - - RIN x LEN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Rin's P.O.V**

" _**BEEP BEEP BEEP "**_

"mmmm…." , I lazily sat up only to be greeted by my noisy digital alarm clock which blared 6:30 ( six thirty )

I yawned…..Might as well get up now and get ready

I sighed as I looked at my clock , I'm not really a morning person..

But I guess I better get ready…..

OH YEAH I bet your wondering WHO AM I ?

Well… = A = IDK I'm not really good at introductions but since you asked nicely…

My Full name's Rin Kagami , eighteen years old , I'm pretty much your average Teenage Girl , oh and I forgot to describe my features …

Umm… well I Have light blond hair with a mini white bow and four pins to decorate it and … yeah that's it ( I told you I'm not good at introductions = . = )

I set my eyes on my digital alarm clock ( O . O ) " Holy Crap, Time does fly fast " , I told myself as I rushed as fast as I could down stairs and put on my black shoes and left the house hurriedly .

** - - - - - - - -** **- - - - - - - - - RIN x LEN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**PLACE : **_** SCHOOL **_**TIME: 7:30 ( seven thirty ) **

I yawned as I walked through the crowded school entrance of the school …. Though I felt someone behind me but before I could look back.

" _**THUD **_**"**

I fell to the floor with a thud . And and all kinds of paper flew all over my face .

" S-sorry! "

' Who the heck is this guy? ' , I said to myself as I stared at his hand which was offered to me…..

" Uh are you o-okay ? " , he asked in a worried tone

" Huh? …. O-oh yeah. H-here let me help " , I said as I gathered all the notes and papers up into a pile and gave it to him.

" T-thank You are you a student here? " , he asked

I just nodded.

" Haha well , have a nice day ( O v O )" , he said as he walked toward the front entrance and disappeared through the door.

' Who was he? . he looked too old to be a student here '

** - - - - - - - -** **- - - - - - - - - RIN x LEN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I soon arrived my classroom and sat down at my seat , as I saw people who were late arrive.

Then my teacher arrived and said , " Class is starting…..stand for the pledge please. "

The announcements started as we did the routine allegiance to the flag

After the moments of silence , we sat down.

" Now as you people know . I am having a short vacation and that there will be a substitute teacher that will come today I will only be here till afternoon but he will start teaching right now … Oh and class he is still a teacher soo please treat him nicely. " , my teacher finished as she made a hand signal to a person near the door

The door opened and someone familiar stepped in

" Good Morning class my name is Kaito Shion , and I will be your substitute teacher for now , so I'm looking forward to teaching this and my other scheduled classes " , …Kaito our new teacher smiled

After Kaito-sensei's Introduction we handed our homework and began classes.

As he walked around class , he passed by me and once our eyes met he smiled

" nice to see you again "

" same for you , hehe " , I giggled

** - - - - - - - -** **- - - - - - - - - RIN x LEN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Class ended quickly.

So I quickly got to my locker only to see that someone was already there

That person turned around and looked at me with a goofy smile

" Rin! " , he waved enthusiastically

" Man you should've been to Yukari 's class , she dropped the wrong chemicals into the water and everything went exploding….we almost pulled the fire alarm for real…and then "

My mind wandered, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Oh yeah, meet my LBBFFAE ( A.K.A - Lil' Bro Best Friend Forever and Ever )

Len Kagamine ….. …. ….. …

Okay okay he isn't my little brother we're barely related ….

And he may be older than me … BUT only by a Month!

Though he acts like my Lil' Bro and we've been friends since we were in diapers-.

" Hey are you listening Rin? "

" Huh? Oh sorry I'm sorry I'm kinda out of it today "

Len frowned

Then he tilted his head, and stared closely at my face. I blinked , turning Red.

"…w-what?"

"your Face somehow it looks… "

Len leaned closer , only Inches away from my face…

" L-Len…W-what are you…- "

Then He snagged my Math notebook.

" H-hey! Give that back you asshole! "

"MuaHaHaHaHa , Then come and get it then~! "

I got so pissed off at chasing him and stopped . Len came _closer_ and said " Whats wrong Rinny~? Tired? "

Swinging my Right foot up, I aimed my knee right under his belt.

Len cringed and fell abruptly to the ground , clutching his crotch

" OH GOOOSH , Len I am SO SOOOOOOOOOOORY "

Not really though ( ouch well he did deserve it )

" I Didn't mean to kick you there " , I said with a BIT of guilt in my voice

" I-its Okay … was I getting irritating again? "

He smiled still cringing in pain

Okay , now I'm really sorry ( SORRRY LEN! ) though he is really immature at times…..

"need help getting up? " , I asked

" N-nah I think I can manage "

I sighed in relief as he stood up

We waved each other goodbye and headed to our classes

The class was only a few feet away when a funny smell caught my attention.

From across the Hall a stupid kid cut his finger and the smell of fresh blood went in my nose.

The warmth drained from my skin as I grew pale. It was making me so nauseous.

Then suddenly everything went black.

** - - - - - - - -** **- - - - - - - - - RIN x LEN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"mmmm?"

A bright white light….am I in the nurse's office?"

" Oh good , your awake " , The nurse was holding my palm checking on my pulse.

" Honey you should really check your glucose more often "

" I know….."

These anemic attacks always happen to me

Ever since I was a baby I was diagnosed with a strange case of hypoglycemia , my blood glucose level always dropped to a dangerous level when I was around blood.

" school is over now so you can go if you want "

Yay…

And this is my typical everyday life… with the exeption of my strange condition , the rest is the life of a normal teenage girl.

But the day isn't over yet

Today was my first job interview

Hmmm isn't it 2:30 now?

Wasn't my interview at 2:40…..today

Heh , just great , Just great

I quickly dash off to the direction of the café where I wanted to apply

Yes , I was going to be late

** - - - - - - - -** **- - - - - - - - - RIN x LEN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

On the end of Crypton lane , a small sign hung on the side of a scarlet door , inscribed in dark blood red letters were the words Fantasía Café were etched in at first sight it looked like a normal cute café with sweets and tea on the round tables.. , though something about this café gave me this kind of weird feeling , I brushed off the thought and went inside the cafe

" _**CRING "**_

" Hello?"

A girl with teal twintails walked out from behind the counter

" welcome to Fantasía Café , What can i do for you? " , she said with a smile

" Um , yeah , i'm here for a job interview "

The girl's face immediatly turned sour

" I'm sorry i'm a Little late , I kinda got in a pinch "

" …oh " , the girl said with a monotone voice

There was an awkward silence as she examined me up and down.

" I think your at the wrong place… "

"But this is Fantasía Café on Crypton Lane , see i have the address here in my envelope with my Resume and everything else "

" well miss sorry but we're looking for professionals . Not some little high school girl trying to earn some cash to buy some make-up and pretty clothes...considering your tardiness on the first not even your first day your clearly not qualified for a place like this "

OKAY...now i'm PISSED OFF

" what can you do here all the employees here have at least a basic knowledge of cuisine...can you even make tea from scratch?"

who does this girl think she is?!

OH BRING IT OWWN !

" why dont you watch me first do it before adding that criticism ", i said with a fake smile

YOU LIL' BITCH!

( I DONT KNOW IF THIS IS RIGHT BUT YEAH )

First i Dried the Tea leaves in the dryer

Then I washed the Tea leaves

Third I crushed the tea leaves

And lastly i got Hot water and put the crushed tea leaves together and mixed

then served it to that teal haired Bitch ( sorry miku fans dont worry wait till what happens later )

_**" slurp "**_

"hmmm...not bad..."

" But i still don't think your qualified , it's not a matter of skill or how proffesional you are ... you see , it's a matter of _what_ you are...and- "

" now now what do we have here?" , a blond haired man who had his hair in four pins like mine came out of the bar said as he swished his...wine that looked so red it could maybe be distinguished as blood...

" what seems to be the problem Miku? "

but he suddenly stopped short , looking at me up and down , fear was clear in his eyes , and shock overtook him as he finally settled on my face , unable to look away

" Master Rinto this girl thinks she has a job interview here , and actually , I was about to show her to the exit " , smirking this...Miku girl giggled expecting the same reaction as him.

To her dismay he continued to stare in shock , ignoring her

" look " , i said , " if I'm not going to get the job...then I'll leave...sorry for wasting your time"

"AH! Wait! " , he said as he grabbed my shoulder to turn me around

" you seem to be forgetting the fact that you have an interview " , this Rinto guy said as he flashed me a smile

And The Miku bitch just stared at him incredulously ( heh )

" do you have any experience in a restaurant? "

i sheepishly shake my head , no

" how about any other jobs before this one "

Again I shake my head , no

he opened my pathetic excuse of an envelope and glanced through my resume

he smiled , " well i guess...everyone has to start somewhere and everyone needs a chance, wouldn't you say? "

was he saying what i think he was saying?

He chuckled at my confusion

" S-sir you can't possibly think of hiring a- a- "

with one glance he shut her up

"well then apologies for the late introduction , I'm Rinto, Rinto Kaganei , and that girl was Miku Hatsune...and you are? " , mister Rinto asked

" Ah I-I'm Rin Kagami , sir "

he chuckled , " please , call me Rinto "

**- - - - - - - -** **- - - - - - - - - RIN x LEN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It was already 8:00 and wow lots of people came in...Mr. Rinto said that in the night the restaurant and bar was open while in the morning was only the cafe

...strange

though other than that i have a cute white and black waitress outfit . and i get to work in a stange fancy shop...sure my co-workers ignored me but hey i guess thats the newbie treatment other than that they look nice anyway... i guess thats okay... right?

BUT...

WHY AM I IN THE KITCHEN WASHING DISHES?

everyone else was outside waiting tables , while I'm in here with a sponge...

" SOOOOOOO Booooring! "

But if I'd stop now I'd get Fired

It's my job

...

Although I'm sure taking a little break would be fine... I made my way to the door . It creaked open slightly...

Hmmm...nothing Interesting so Far

...

Wait...What is that cutomer doing...

...

...I step back growing faint

And the familiar stench of blood reach my nostrils before i blacked out

**- - - - - - - -** **- - - - - - - - - RIN x LEN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

" Is she going to be okay? "

" I dont know should we just hide the body right? "

" You IDIOT mater Rinto will get mad "

" UH guys speak of the devil "

...

...

...

**- - - - - - - -** **- - - - - - - - - RIN x LEN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

" mmmmm " , i slowly open my eyes to see that I'm in an office like room

" Ah, your finally awake? " , a familiar voice said

" y-yeah " , i said a bit scared because of what i saw moments before

"...so you now know our secret..."

Silence filled the room

" what..secret " , i asked in curiosity

But I Already Knew

The Blood , the drinking , the ecstasy of the customers as they sank their fangs in their partner's skin

It was so obvious , yet , It just couldn't be real.

Rinto sighed turning to me.

" Yes Miss Kagami Rin , we are a vampire cafe , While serving the _humans_ in the _day_ , We serve and open only to our _vampire_ customers in the _night_..."

He looked at my face and gave me a smirk

" Frightened? "

My eyes followed his...what was he going to do with me?, Hyperventilating beads of sweat rolling down my face , yes I was...I was really frightened.

" But unfortunately for you , we are now in a predicament ... I can't let you leave without knowing you won't go and tell other people..."

" I-I w-wont I-I Promise , I w-wont tell anyone " , I Said scared of what would happen if i didn't obey

" And how will I know you'll keep that promise?"

I was speechless , I didn't know how to respond.

" well then that only means one thing , for today on out , you will be working at my cafe , you will work here permanently , until I say so otherwise , and if you tell anyone... i guess I'll have to bite you and make you one of us~ "

He looked at me straight in the eye with a smirk

" Well , welcome to Cafe Fantasia , miss Kagami Rin "

I got a bit dizzy after that , then suddenly...everything went black

the next thing i knew it i was on my bed and it was 3:00 in the morning...

I looked down to see that i was in an apron... and i found out i was in my work costume...

' so it wasn't a dream...

there are vampire's here?...

That cafe...

that means there could be vampire's anywhere...

Is Len a... nah I must be just really tired

'i sighed let's think about these things later I'm too tired now...'

**- - - - - - - -** **- - - - - - - - - RIN x LEN - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

yeah sooo there's the story , and wow 2,514 words ... thats a lot for me

anyway thank you very much for reading but please oh pleas oh please Review I'll give you a kiss if you do A

anyway Question time

**What do you think will happen to Rin life from now on?**

**Do you think Len's a vampire? , or not ?**

**And last but not the least What do you think of the story ? - insert happy face -  
**


	2. FLAMING MAN! and VAMPIRE'S USE HAIR GEL

Hello!~ there people of the World! sooo yeah here is chapter two of Fantasia Cafe~! so for all the readers who read this thank you very much ... but please dont be scared to write down a random review ( O w O )

**Special thanks to : SOURPATCHKID03** - thankyou for always reading and reviewing my stories ...

... Q _ Q even if its boring ( or lame )

**DISCLAIMER: NO I TOLD YOU! , SHE DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID! = H =**

**-Rin x Len-**

**Rin's P.O.V**

I sighed today was another tiring day from work...at that..cafe

" I'M HOME! ", i greeted

I walked up to the living room to see mom and dad playing chess in their digital pads

... Did they hear me?

"Uh, mom , dad , guess what , i got a new job" , I said thinking that it would get their attention

my mom sighed then glared at me , " Rin!, how many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt?!"

" Y-yeah , but , I just wanted to tell you the good news . I was looking for a job , so that I could help pay in our Bills and mortgage , and now i can finally help " , i said half smiling

" IS THIS how you've been WASTING your TIME?! " , she said as she glared at me more fiercely

" I-... No- ...I mean "

"So this is what you've been doing instead of paying attention to your grades?!"

" B-but I'm getting straight A's and-" , i got cut of by my dad saying

" An A- is not an A. It is a minus , It is under an A , It is not an A and never will be- "

" I-I know that , And that's why I'll Fix that. I'm just a few points away from 95 , so- "

" How dare you talk back to your father like that " , my mom said as she slapped my cheek harshly , " Do you know how hard it is to pay for your health condition?. You don't even appreciate all the money we spend for your medical bill , and the roof your living in. Why are you such an ungrateful little girl? " , my mom said as she stared at me as if i was a piece of chewed gum

" Rin.. Just go to your room your mother and I are too busy for this..."

"...okay "

**-Rin x Len-**

Dumping my bag on my desk , I walked over and plomped myself on the bed

_" SIGH "_

' Why are the stars so bright... '

...that was stupid...

' why is everything so bright in the night? '

...what's wrong with me?

_**" RING-RING** "_

My cellphone?

scrambling over my bag , I pulled out my vibrating phone...

It's a text from Len

**To : _Rinny _**

**From : Best'Bro Lenny **

**SUP Rinneh?~**

I chuckled...Len always makes me smile...I wonder why?

I decided to reply to him

**TO : Lenny**

**From : Rinneh / Rinny**

What's up ( = w = )

**To : _Rinny_**

**From : Best'Bro Lenny**

**Nothin Much , Watcha doin ( O w O )**

**TO : Lenny**

**From : Rinneh / Rinny**

Finishing homework

**To : _Rinny_**

**From : Best'Bro Lenny**

**LOL yeah little miss nerd is finishing up her homework that's due two days from now**

**How are you so smart Rin?**

**TO : Lenny**

**From : Rinneh / Rinny**

LMAO, IDK i guess i don't have...a life

Aminute passed and Len didn't reply

**TO : Lenny**

**From : Rinneh / Rinny**

Len? D8)?

I waited for his reply then suddenly _**" RING RING "** _

I quickly answered

" Len? , why are you calling me now? "

" Tell me what's bothering you "

"...n-nothing's wrong Len , really , i mean really , Len , nothing's wrong "

" Don't listen to what other people say , Don't ever let someone tell you , you can't do anthing , even me , Many people want grades like you have , and many people want to be you , you are an amazing _human being_ you are awesome ... Repeat after me , I am awesome "

" L-Len it's okay , I'm f-fine "

" Say It ! ", Len Shouted from the other end of the phone

" I-I'm a-awesome "

" LOUDER! " Len replied

" I-I'm AWESOME...

I'M AWESOME...

I AM AWESOME! " , I shouted...a little too loud , covering my mouth with my hand , I look down , face turning red

" Feel Better? " , Len asked with a gentle voice

" Yes... Thanks Len " , I smiled as i said those words really am tankful to him

" wanna hang out _tomorrow?_ , we can rent or borrow a DVD and then we could plop on the couch and watch movies all afternoon " , He said with that hint of childishness in his voice again

" Sure why not wanna hang out at my place? , my parents are gonna come home at the evening we could hang out in the afternoon :) -insert happy face- " , i said with a smile as i was exited for tomorrow's Movie DVD marathon "

" Kay~ , I'll Bring the DVD's , See you tomorrow Rinny "

" Len? "

"hmYeah?"

I Pause

" Thanks for everything "

" Haha What are friends for? "

Saying , goodbye I ended the call.

Dressing into my yellow orange polk-a-dot pajamas , i climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

**- Rin x Len -**

The Bright Sun greeted my eyes.

i lazily stood up and changed into a yellow tank top and put a black and yellow checkered sweater over it , after changing I quickly went downstairs and made myself my lunch and sandwich , Then i went off to school

I sighed another day in school

I sat in my usual seat as I saw people come in one by one.

was on the podium trying to be mister perfect teacher

" Okay everyone get to your seats please " , Shion-sensei said

" nee~ , nee~ , Shion-sensei , can we call you Kaito? " , Aoki Lapis one of our mischevious students said

" Oh!~ Oh!~ , shion-sensei , do you have a girlfriend? " , Meiko Sakine asked

" Erm...please everyone go back to your seats , we have alot to cover today on the civil war "

" nee~ nee~ minna~ , We should call him Kai-Kai sensei instead " , Mizki said from the back

" P-please just call me K-Kaito-sensei " , shion-sensei tried to negotiate but in the end we only had 30 minutes of our class left

**-Rin x Len-**

I paced back and forth outside the front entrance of the school...Len's Running Late

" R-rin! , s-sorry c-coach wanted to talk to me " , he panted

" haha , It's fine , It's fine , shall we go then? "

Len smiled then said , " yeah "

When we got to my house

I opened the door letting Len in then locking the door behind me , me and Len headed towards the living room and sat down on the couch.

" Here , I brought Chips and soda's and..." , he pulled out a DVD out of his jacket pocket , " DUN DUN DUN Zombie Pirates! "

" Ohhhh~ is that the sequel i haven't seen that one yet "

Len stared at me dumbstruck

" How can you not have seen the sequel?! , have you even seen the third...the fourth?! "

I shake my head

" Ahahaha nope not at all "

With a frustrated sigh Len found the remote and turned on the tv

in the middle of the movie , Len yawned , Then I Felt a hand wrap around my shoulder then Len said

" Hey Rin...I'm always here okay...so if you have any promblems I'll Be here "

I turned to my left to see Len with a blush all over his face , so i cupped his cheeks and turned him to me

His cheeks were so warm ( O / / / / / / O )

" Okay...thanks Len "

I looked at his messy blonde hair that looked soft to the touch and those soft lips of his just want to kis- nevermind so i decided to look at cerulean eyes that looked liked blue tea...tea

Then suddenly I Remembered

" Crud , I'm Late " , Letting go of Len , I quickly jumped off the couch and grabbed my bag

Len watched me , A little confused and startled

" Late for what? " , Len asked curious and also a bit worried

My Shift! at my job ohhhh noooo! and on my actual second day at work

Not that I actually wanted to go I was only scared of what Rinto-sama would do to me

I gulped it's time to meet those...vampire

" Sorry Len Let's finish this next time , the spare keys are under the rug so just lock the door when you leave"

without even giving him a chance to say goodbye I darted through the door and left

**-Rin x Len-**

Opening the door i was greeted by a loud screaming

" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH , LUKA , MIKUO , ANYONE PUT THE FIRE OUT! "

Out the kitchen came out a man who had his unusually long , purple colored hair on **fire**

" WATERRRRRRRRRRRR,WATERRRRRRRR I NEEED DA FUCKING WATER! " , he screamed as he waved his hands in the air helplessly

Then somone crashed into me , tripping me along with him

Water spilled all over us both

" Gah , What The- " , I said

" s-sorry " , a man with pink hair and gold eyes said , scrambling up quickly he stood up and went back to the kitchen

I was Soooo confused ... scratch that i was very confused

What the Fudge of oranges Is happening?!

A guy with beautiful teal hair tapped my shoulder and said

" Hello , you must be the new girl , sorry bout' this you can go to the kitchen if you want "

Hesitating , I turned around to head to the kitchen wheni went in there i saw the teal haired bitch from yesterday and the bucket of water beside her so i quickly grabbed the water , ran outside and splashed it all over the flaming guy

I set the bucket down , and took a breather

"h-hello "

Silence filled the room , Everyone turned to stare at me

The same waiter who tapped me before broke the silence

" Hello new girl "

Another silent pause . It was getting too awkward

" ... Ahahaha ... I thought vampires didn't come out during the day. "

...

Everybody burst into laughter

...Did I break the Ice?

" Just because we're not human like you guys , doesn't mean we're bloodthirsty monsters , Hahaha " , he walked over to me , and raised his hand for a shake

" My name's Hatsuko Mikuo , or Mikuo Hatsuko call it anyway you like it "

I nod

" Welcome to Fantasia Cafe , I'm the bartender here and I'll be giving you some training advice " , this..Mikuo guy said

" O-okay "

" okay guys you can leave us be me and miss Rin will talk now " , he said as he signaled them to go

" hmmm...soo before we start do you have any questions? ", He asked

" Only Vampire one's...Do you sleep in Coffins "

Mikuo paused I could tell he was holding in his laugh

" Haha , No "

" Are you Afraid of the cross "

" No , In fact I'm a Roman Catholic "

" Is it True that you can't see yourselves in the mirror "

" Haha, never heard of that , but that would sure be inconvenient considering that I have to put hair Gel on every morning "

HEH?! , A vampire putting on hair Gel?! , that's a first!

" Then...do you drink blood? "

" Let me explain the logistics of us ' vampires ' before you freak out

We are not , zombies , monsters , or even another species even , we're human just like you , we eat sleep and function like a human being ... except for the fact we can only function with food , water and BLOOD , our three basic ' food ' groups for our race . so yeah and no we are not immortal , but we do live a thousand years compared to the huundred year life span of a human being , And LOL no we will not be killing you and sucking the life out of you , so does that answer all your questions kiddo?~"

IT took me quite a while to absorb all those things he said...actually i still didn't understand other parts...but there was one important question he missed , but as long as nobody's gonna bite me , I'm all set

" Erm...Ahem ...y-yes " , i said as i fixed my skirt

" okay then soo... onto the tour "

he brought me to a place that had lots of glasses and drinks in the cupboard , " okay so this is the bar , well my bar we only open this room during Wednesdays , Thursdays , Fridays and Weekends

then he brought me to what i think was the restaurant , "okay so this is the dining hall or should I say Restaurant...Oh! there's Yuuma " , Mikuo said as he pointed to the guy with the pink hair and golden-yellow eyes

" Hey Yuuma , this is Rin , Rin this is Yuuma "

" Pleasure to meet you Rin-san "

" H-hello " , i said sheepishly

yuuma bowed his head then headed off to work

" okay now then to the next area!~ " , Mikuo said

"This is the Grand opera stage where live band's perform , Oh and please don't rip this cloth it's very expensive even a centimeter cost a thousand dollars " , He said as he gestured to the Red fabric

I nodded my head sternly

We made our way to the front lobby area where the pastries were " And this as you know is the bakery , we only open this in the day , oh and Gakupo ... the flaming man you saw earlier makes these delicious pastries "

" and this is the kitchen...you were here last time so I guess there's nothing much to say about it "

I saw the teal haired bitch with the other waitresses and the flaming man from earlier

" So , Rin , this is Miku , The magenta haired girl over there is Teto , the flaming man from before is named Gakupo and his girlfriend Luka is ... I think cleaning the mess from earlier "

" How do you do " , Teto greeted

"...Hello " , Miku said

..Gakupo Waved his hands eagerly from the back " buongiorno , and welcome to my kitchen "

" Okay so I think that's all- "

" Mikuo my name is not just Gakupo my name is , Gakupo Gackt Kamui "

Mikuo bent down to whisper to me ," just call him Gakupo , He'll get used to it "

" now now let's not keep signora waiting , I will teach her , the best , the best pastries to bake but today I will teach you on how to make black forest- "

" Maybe another Time Gakupo , It's getting kinda late she should go home "

" Ah, magari un'altra volta ( Ah , maybe another time... ) " , he said as he waved enthusiastically

I smile, " o-okay then s-see you guys tomorrow... "

**-Rin x Len-**

I sighed today was..nice...the people were nice ...but... " SIGH " ... I better work extra hard tomorrow...

** - - - - - - - Rin x Len - - - - - - - **

**Hehehe sooo what do you think? yeah it's not that interesting but next chapter we will learn a shocking secret about Len...and how do you think Rin will react to it...okayno question for now but...how's the story so far and did I translate it right if not... ( O A O ) sorry i'm not Italian anyway please review for more :))))))**

**oh and thank you**

**or in filipino ( my language )**

**Salamat sa inyo lahat sa pagbabasa sa aking kuwento ~**

**Thanks guys! oh and don't be shy to click that lil' button down there click it and get a kiss from our veryyy own Lennyyyy**

**Len - ** WAIT WHAT I DIDN'T AGREE TO THI- MMMPHHH

**ME** - SHATAP LEN JUST AGREE ALREADY

** LOL and i didn't foget about the guys out there! if your male you can get a kiss from our Verrry OWNNNN RINNNNYYYY**

**RIN - **N-NO I-I MMMPPPPH-

**Me- kay~ guyus till' next time ( O W O )**


End file.
